Forum:Claiming
Forums: Index > View recent changes for this forum This is the page where you can get claimed! To get claimed, click in the box below. Then, type " - Unclaimed". In the forum, explain what you would like to be. (For example: your species, your parent, your weapons, your powers etc.). Please try and give some bio about your character, it doesn't have to be substantial, just enough to show us that you have put thought into this. Please give multiple suggestions on your forum (For example: I want to be a child of Amaterasu or a child of Izanagi.) Admins will go through these requests, please do not make your character's page until an administrator has given you final approval. Please do not request to be a god. Currently, you are only allowed to be a demi-god, ghost, priest, priestess, oracle, kappa (a turtle-shelled humanoid water creature), tengu (jalf-human and half-bird mountain creatures) and ningyo (water fairies with half-human and half-fish body). Rules #Give multiple suggestions for your character. For example, listing three different gods your character could have as a parent instead of one. Your first choice is not guaranteed as we are trying to be fair and fill all cabins equally. #Being a child of The Noble Three Children gives you no advantage or better position, so don't just choose them because you think they are better or are "cooler" because of the books/films. #Over time any cabin that has substantially more children then the other cabins is subject to be turned down. The only reason a character would be turned down would be under these terms, and not for any other reason. The administrators will treat each request with respect and try to do the best to make each user happy while at the same time being fair to the site as a whole, so that as much as possible there are equal user's in each cabin. As much as it would be nice to allow everyone their first choice the game will be far more fun if all cabins are full and not just the popular gods. Once some of the lesser popular cabins have filled up bans will be lifted. So there is always the possibility that just because your first character couldn't be one of these, you could down the road have a second character. #Only children of Izanami, and Susanoo are allowed to use Stygian Iron. If you are not gonna try and be claimed as one of those two then you cannot use Stygian Iron. #'DO NOT' make your character page until your character has been approved. If you make your character page before gaining approval, this is grounds for a warning and is in breach of our policies. DO NOT put any userboxes on your user page until your character has been approved and then only the user boxes for your approved characters. #Aside from a few choices as to who your character will be a child of, if you could add a little more information about them, that would be appreciated. You can list any weapons, personality quirks, likes, dislikes. I realise some feel that until they know what god their character will be a child of that they can not create the biography, but if you think about it in the books children did not know who their god parent was until they were claimed at camp, so there should be some information you know about your character regardless of who their parent is. #Although anon's can make claims, they will not be approved until that user is logged in. The reason for this is that due to some of our policies here regarding activity and number of major and minor characters allowed we need to be able to keep track of user's and their characters, anon's ips are not always the same, so that is not a reliable way to keep track of a user. #WIPS or work in progress claims can only stay on the forum for one week. Users must complete all data of their character within that time allotted. Otherwise, it will be subjected to deletion. #Unapproved claims which haven't had any progress in improving due to inactivity will be deleted either upon request of user or after a week the claim was last updated. People In Charge of Claims Claims is run by the Administration. Please keep in mind that all of us are here voluntarily, we do not get paid to run this site. Because of this, many of us have real life responsibilities to attend to also. We promise to get to your claims as soon as possible, but badgering us will not get them looked at any sooner. Claiming Head #Hyugabyakugan12 Claiming Administrators #What'sNewOwlz? #Cosmiggy Claiming Helpers # Cabin Counts Cabins that REALLY need campers (9 and Below) Ame-no-Kagaseo's Cabin (1), Bishamonten's Cabin (1), Daikokuten's Cabin (0), Ebisu's Cabin (0), Fujin's Cabin (1), Fukurokuju's Cabin (0), Hachiman's Cabin (0), Hotei's Cabin (0), Kagu-tsuchi's Cabin (0), Inari's Cabin (0), Izanagi's Cabin (0), Ohoyamatsumi's Cabin (0), Raijin's Cabin (2), Suijin's Cabin (0), Sukuna-Biko-Na's Cabin (1), Susanoo's Cabin (0), Tenjin's Cabin (1), Tsukuyomi's Cabin (1), Ame-no-Uzume's Cabin (0), Amaterasu's Cabin (2), Benzaiten's Cabin (1), Kichijoten's Cabin (2), Izanami's Cabin (0), Konohanasakuya's Cabin (2), Omoikane's Cabin (1), Toyotama-hime's Cabin (3), Uke Mochi's Cabin (0), Yama-no-Kami's Cabin (0) Cabins that need campers (10 to 15) None. (0) Cabins with medium amount of campers (15 to 19) None. (0) Cabins that DO NOT need more campers (20 and above) None. (0) ---- break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/Claiming buttonlabel=Get Claimed Claiming Unclaimed namespace=Forum category=Unclaimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Claimed namespace=Forum category=Claimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Denied namespace=Forum category=Denied shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:Forums